


needles

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Needles, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Remus is scared of needles.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	needles

Remus stepped into the cold halls, feeling as if they were closing in. He was supposed to meet Virgil after his appointment, then walk over to the cafe with him. But first, he had to get this over with.

_ Take deep breaths. It’s fine. _

He sped up, approaching the elevator. This was stupid, fears were stupid, it shouldn’t even  _ matter _ to him.

He practically punched the button around six times, tapping his foot and digging his nails into his arms.

_ Imagine digging it into your arm.  _ **_Stabbing_ ** _ into your arm. _

Remus gripped his arm tightly, revolted by the thought. It was so  _ stupid, _ they weren’t even that bad. He could deal with gore, sex, but not  _ needles?!? _

His nails dug into his arm, the first tear crawling down his face. He rubbed it away violently, entering the elevator. He stared long and hard at the buttons, backing up as if they were going to kill him.

_ Three. Press three. _

He pressed himself up against the wall of the elevator, chewing on his nails and barely breathing. He reached out his hand just for a moment before his breath hitched and he started sobbing as he sank to the floor. He buried his head in his knees, scratching and digging his nails into his arms, as well as biting his knee in hopes that it would help.

_ You worthless piece of shit. Can’t even press a fucking button- _

A new round of sobs forced him to curl in on himself. He was sure that someone could hear him from outside due to how fucking loud he was.

It was so simple, just a little shot. And here he was, a paranoid, useless, annoying asshole. They’d be  _ waiting _ for him while he took his sweet time sitting in a fucking elevator.

He heard the elevator door roll open.

_ Shit. _

He didn’t dare move. If he didn’t attempt to compose himself, at least they wouldn’t know who he was. His heart rate increased as he heard footsteps approach.

_ Please don’t talk to me, please don’t talk to me, please- _

“Remus?”

_ Virgil. _

Remus’s heart somersaulted as he dug his nails deeper into his legs, shaking.  _ No, no, no, not Virgil. _ How was he going to explain to his boyfriend that he was scared of  _ needles? _

“Remus, what happened? Are you okay? Can I touch you?”

Remus didn’t have answers, but he shoved himself towards where he assumed Virgil must be, finding his boyfriend’s warmth soon. Virgil hugged him, carding through his hair. Remus didn’t dare look up, only nuzzling further into Virgil’s neck, the soft hoodie and familiar scent calming his panic slightly.

“What happened?” Virgil tilted Remus’s head up to look at him with a face of sweet worry. He cupped his cheek, moving it gently down to his jaw.

“...I can’t do this.”

“The appointment?”

“...Needles.” Remus began sobbing again, desperately hoping Virgil wouldn’t judge him. His boyfriend used his thumb to brush some tears away, whispering comforting words.

“It’s okay, Re, it’s okay. Is there anything I can do? Do you want moral support?” Virgil smiled at him, letting his boyfriend’s head sink against his hand.

Remus laughed lightly, letting his head fall into Virgil’s chest.

“...Yeah. That- that sounds good.”


End file.
